


In which Thorin has some weird conversations

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, dirty talk (?), thorin is soooo ooc, to be honest I don't even know why I did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- I found a new vibrator almost the size of my arm in Fili's room yesterday. - Thorin said showing his arm to Bilbo. - I don't know, we could try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Thorin has some weird conversations

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is: I'm sorry.

Bilbo and Thorin were in Thorin's house watching Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, when suddenly Bilbo felt a hand on his thigh and immediately looked at Thorin.

\- Thorin, not now! - Bilbo said impatiently.

\- Fine, sorry.

Thorin sighed.

A few minutes later..

\- This film never ends? I don't understand a fucking thing. - Thorin complained.

\- Well, you'd understand if you'd stop touching my butt and pay attention.

A few seconds later ..

\- So.. what do you think about Spanking? - Thorin asked looking at Bilbo.

\- What? - Bilbo said with wide eyes.

\- I dunno, some people do that thing. - Thorin said simply.

\- Well, I guess I never thought of that.

\- Do you want me to make you think about it?

\- Stop asking me these things, Thorin! - Bilbo said almost slapping his boyfriend.

\- Alright.

And a few seconds later..

\- I found a new vibrator almost the size of my arm in Fili's room yesterday. - Thorin said showing his arm to Bilbo. - I don't know, we could try. Maybe your voice gets thick.

\- What? We will not 'try' it. - Bilbo said staring at Thorin incredulous - And there is nothing wrong with my voice.

\- Of course not.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- You gonna eat all that chocolate? - Thorin asked.

\- No, I do not think so.

\- Great. We can melt the rest and use as a lubricant or something.

\- No, we can not.

\- Why?

\- Because.. - Bilbo did not know what to say (which was rare). - It does not seems right..?

\- Maybe we could use when we try the vibrator arm.

\- Thorin!

Thorin just laughed and kissed Bilbo.

Funny how Fili could not find his new vibrator the next day.

Even funnier as Bilbo and Thorin were seen buying a few bags of chocolate in the same day.


End file.
